Itachi Back From The Grave!
by Romania001
Summary: Sasori finds a way to bring Itachi back to life. But what happens when the once-was deceased Uchiha is not pleased at his return to the world of the living? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since sasuke had found out the truth about his older brother. He'd searched and searched some more for a way to bring him back. The only ones who could do that was the Akatsuki, Sasori had recently found a way to bring the dead back using sacrificial chakra. The process demanded that the one wishing to bring someone back, had to sacrifice all chakra abilities in at least one or more limbs. Sasuke was more than willing to give up his ability if it meant to bring back his deceased brother. He'd decided to give up one of his eyes, as well as the chakra abilities in his left arm. Of course, he still had his eye and his arm, but he would never again be able to use chakra with them. Making the rest of his chakra network weak, but at least it was still there.

Right now, Itachi was resting in his room, hooked up to wires and pumps and anything else you could imagine. Sasori had told Sasuke two weeks ago that it was a fifty fifty chance that it would even work. Never the less, Itachi had a heart beat. As weak as it was, it was growing stronger by the day and with the chakra injections the puppet master was giving him, he would be coming to any time.

Sasuke was just coming back to the Akatsuki base when it started to rain. Upon walking in, he was stopped by a strange presence. A familiar presence. Cautiously he looked around but saw no one, feeling somewhat threatened he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, glancing around the shadowed room. It was quiet, too quiet, even for the Akatsuki base. He was just drawing his sword when..

"SURPRISE!"

Sasuke stumbled forward and turned white as a ghost and sighed heavily after clutching his chest to try and regulate his heart again. He jerked his head around to see Tobi jumping around like an idiot, happy as could be.

"DAMN IT TOBI DON'T DO THAT!" Sasuke blurted and put a tired hand to his pale face. Tobi was the only one he'd met who could do that to him, even Itachi couldn't simply manifest and scare the living hell out of him. Problem with Tobi was that he was immortal, or at least damn close.

"Hehehe, now, now...is that anyway to treat a comrade?" Tobi giggled as he pinched Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha growled and shook him off.

"I only joined you because it was the only stipulation at bringing Itachi back..." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh? Why aren't you wearing the Akatsuki coat I gave you?" Tobi whined as he circled the teen.

"Just because I joined you're little club doesn't mean I have to wear your costumes.."

Tobi pouted behind his mask and flicked Sasuke's forhead, receiving a 'gah!?' from the boy and a very agitated 'What the hell was that for!?'

Sasuke moved to attack him but the lolipop faced ninja simply snickered and wagged a finger.

"Ah-ah...the deal was also that you couldn't try to kill me...hehe.."

Sasuke glared and a demonic black and purple aura emanated from him.

"True...but that doesn't mean I can't beat you to a pulp.." Sasuke twitched and in a flash moved to Tobi and kicked him into the wall.

"Honestly...why do you have to make so much noise.." Kisame complained as he walked out of the shadowed hallway to the left. Sasuke visibly sulked.

"And why did you have to be made my partner.." The Uchiha teen jeered back. Kisame glared and walked up to him, stopping just short and glancing at the steaming pile of Tobi who's dramaticly animated soul was hovering above him and wiggling in an awkward ghostly way. Trying to escape the body it was attached to.

"Because, you're best suited to be my partner..you're a lot like Itachi...at least ability wise..." Kisame answered but then glanced to the side and muttered.. "Though you talk a lot more.. ."

Sasuke tried not to twitch in irritation and grab the walking shark and strangle the life out of him.

"I'm going to bed.." He said instead and made his way down the hall, but when he did he heard a strange groan and Sasori was launched through the wall, crashing in a pile of stone wall pieces and rubble right before Sasuke. Confused, the Uchiha helped the puppet man up and looked in through the smashed wall he'd come from.

What his sight greeted him with froze his movements completely. His already pale features became even more ghostly as he stared on at the scene before him.

"Ita..chi..." He muttered under his breath.

"Little brother..." The man sighed as he put a hand to his arms and started ripping out the I.V's.

"Uh..h..hey! Don't just pull those out!" Sasuke yelled and climbed in through the smashed wall and faced his 'should be' ghost of a brother.

"Sasuke...Don't yell.." Itachi glared and put a weary hand to his throbbing head. He looked about the room and Sasuke noticed the utterly confused expression his older brother wore though he tried to hide it. This was one time he simply couldn't remain emotionless. He'd been dead, he knew it. He'd gone to the afterlife. How was he here?

"Get back in bed, I'll explain everything.." Sasuke said but Itachi just ripped out all of the I.V's in one swift movement as well as removed the tubes for breathing he'd been wearing. Though the younger Uchiha tried to stop him, he refused to be stalled and made his way through the broken wall.

"Sasori...why am I here."

Sasori just stared blankly for a moment, as if bored. Or he'd been expecting a reaction like this from him. He looked on at the once dead Uchiha who had to put a hand on the wall to support himself. After laying down for so long with no muscle use, Sasori was amazed he was standing in the first place. That was an Uchiha for you.

He and Sasuke watched as beads of sweat began to drip down the man's face, leaving small glistening trails. His breathing was starting to quicken as well, with deep strained breaths.

"Itachi..." Sasori began. "Get back in bed."

With this Itachi moved and in the blink of an eye he had Sasuke's sword against Sasori's soul seal in his chest.

"Niisan! Stop!" Sasuke yelled. "If you'd just stop freaking out I could tell you what happened!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pry his katana from his brother. Suddenly Itachi jerked away dropping the sword and standing back but it was too late, Sasori had been faster.

"Tch..." The older Uchiha winced as he looked on at the puppet master who now held an empty syringe, he put a cold hand over his arm where it had been injected.

"Go to sleep for now.." Sasori said as he stepped toward him, and Itachi stumbled back and leaned against the wall, glaring evilly through dark eyes. "We will try again later."

"Niisan.." Sasuke uttered from where he stood, he picked up his sword and resheathed it. Then went to his brother and watched as Sasori caught him before he collapsed and carried him back into the room and laid him in bed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW! And I will update again.

….

"Sasori!" Sasuke yelled in fury. "Why'd you sedate him!? He was just...confused. He probably wouldn't have actually killed you!"

The red haired man simply ignored his ranting and continued to study some paper results of some tests he'd done the teens brother.

" I was not about to risk my life on a 'probably'." Sasori answered after a moment. "Besides, he was straining his body. It would have given up on him shortly after anyway if I hadn't stopped him.

Sasuke just glared and leaned against the wall, then decided to leave the room. He was sick of being bossed around by that brat. Sure he was a grown man, but his body wasn't. To Sasuke he was just a punk that liked to give orders and complain a lot.

After walking down the hall in silence, he went to his brothers room and stood outside. As he had done every day since Sasori had been successful in bringing him back. Suddenly Tobi ran by and Sasuke had to arch his back and lean backwards to avoid being glomped by the overly hyper ninja. He watched as Tobi faced into the wall just beyond where Sasuke stood, and slunk to the floor in a steamy fit of pain.

"Naaaa...you're so mean Sasuke!"

The Uchiha just scoffed and walked into his brothers room. He looked at the spot on the wall where it had been repaired from when Itachi had blasted through it.

"Huuuuh? You can't ignore me! I'm your superior! Hehehe, wouldn't want to get into trouble would you..? Sa-su-ke?" The idiot rambled and sounded out his name painfully slow.

"Just go away." The teen griped as he slammed the door in the others face. Finally, some quiet again. Sasuke sighed and made his way over to the far wall and sat in a chair leaning on the legs against the rock surface behind it. Quietly he sat in the leaning chair and let his feet hang in front of it. Eventually, without his intention, he fell asleep. His soft breathing the only sound.

…..

When Itachi started to wake, he was greeted with a loud ringing that pounded inside his head. The Uchiha clutched at his raven hair and winced, his teeth smashed together tightly. He tried to open his eyes and looked around but the light all but blinded him and it stung at his retinas like fire, so he screwed them shut tight again.

It was quite some time before he attempted to open them up again, the consistent beating of drums in his head ached behind his eyes. Yet, to all of this pain, there was nothing he could do about it. What had happened? He couldn't remember. Finally, he managed to open his dark eyes once more, the light flooding his senses entirely and allowing him to see his surroundings.

He knew that there was something important he needed to do, something important he needed to know. But for some reason his mind prevented him from knowing what. Like all of his knowledge and thoughts were jammed tight somewhere in the faded blackness of his exhausted mind. Itachi sighed and groaned and forced himself to sit up. Though it took an enormous amount of work and energy, to him his movements were sluggish and shaky. All he could do as he leaned forward on his bed, was stare at the light blue and cream colored cotton blankets.

"Nng.." He moaned as he tried to control his body better, but it simply wouldn't have it, it seemed to protest to the ends of the Earth and begged him to lay back down. But there was a resistance in Itachi, he needed to know what was going on. Slowly, he craned his neck to overlook the area and try to get some sense as to where he was or what was happening. After a serious amount of concentration he slowly dropped his legs over the side of the bed one at a time and made to stand, but he found his legs might as well have been absent. Like a numb feeling when you were laying on something wrong, so in a heap he fell to his hands and knees. Fortunately enough for him he managed to at least keep himself upright.

He winced and hissed in irritation as he tried to force his mind to obey him and allow him to analyze his surroundings, but he was so slow to process anything his eyes revealed to him. Suddenly Sasori walked in and all Itachi could do was sit there defenselessly and stare at him through glazed, half lidded eyes.

"Hm..you're quite stubborn, Itachi." The puppet master said as he kneeled down to him and felt the mans forehead which had begun to gather sweat on his brow. Itachi opened his mouth a little to let out a faint snarl of frustration but his voice was all but lost to him, so instead it came out as a sort of hiss yet again.

With this Sasori picked the man up and put him back onto his bed, then covered him back up with the cool blankets.

"You need to rest a little longer." The man said as he took Itachi's vitals for the second time that day.

It was then that Sasuke woke up and at first his eyes didn't register, but after a moment he jumped to his feet and made his way to his brother who was once again awake.

"Itachi...how do you feel?" Sasuke asked, Itachi looked up at his little brother through distant eyes.

"Sa...suke..." Itachi croaked, trying to get the words out but his mouth wouldn't listen to him.

"Yes, it's me. Sasuke. Sasori what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked turning his attention to the red haired boy, but his question was just rewarded with an annoyed sigh.

"You'd be having trouble speaking too if you were half drugged. You Uchiha are all the same, stubborn. He should still be asleep, yet he woke up and even managed to move himself off the bed." Sasori grumbled as he wrote a few things down on a clipboard and then took Sasuke by the arm, which the younger Uchiha did not like at all, and led him to the door.

"Stay out of here while he's recovering." Sasori said and turned the lights off in the room all except for one in case Itachi panicked in the dark. "We will return shorty Itachi. Get some more rest."

With that the two left the room and made their way down the hall in silence.

"He'll be okay Sasuke. As long as he doesnt push himself. If he dies a second time no amount of sacrificial chakra or soul deliverance can bring him back. He needs to take things slow, and having you around him right now will only trigger stress."

That struck a chord in Sasuke, he knew what Sasori said was true, but still. All he wanted to do was to beg for Itachi to give him answers. And ask him why the hell he let him kill his only brother-over a lie. He grit his teeth together tightly, he wanted to forgive Itachi, but he couldn't figure out if it was Sasuke himself who needed to get forgiveness. That was what killed him, was he himself in the wrong as well? He'd been living a lie since he was seven years old. Harboring incredible hatred and a sickening feeling of being weak, and not strong enough to defeat his brother, and for what? For nothing more than an illusion. He held regret now, and he swore to destroy the leaf. It was the only way to avenge his brothers death by his hand. To atone for his sins, but ridding the world of the cause of all of his pain, regret and sorrow.

Sasuke decided it was time to leave again, unless Itachi was awake he had no business here, though he was Akatsuki now, he had no intention of staying with them. Once his brother was well again, and strong enough to defend himself, he would leave the Akatsuki and take Itachi with him. And they could start life anew. Though he would never admit it, he hated killing, and only did it if he truly had to, and all he wanted to do now was to have his family back. Though he was cold and quiet to others, inside he was all but dead and longing for someone to revive his broken soul. And the only one who could do that was his big brother.

…...

When Itachi woke up again, the grogginess from before had all but left him, though he still had a mild headache. Slowly he sat up and looked around, recognizing the room this time as Sasori's lab. He looked down and saw that his was wearing a light blue shirt and light blue pair of pants. The basic hospital type attire.

With a brief wince he took out each of his I.V's and ripped off the tape that held him down, leaving sticky spots where they once were. Cautiously he stood from the bed, and after wobbling for a moment, he balanced himself and made his way to the bathroom where he stripped off his shirt.

Itachi stood in confusion at what he saw. On his chest there was a quite large star type marking. In the middle it was a small sort of black star and off of that there were eight rings that surrounded it. Each larger than the one before it. And through each of these rings, were at least fifty thin lines that went from the star in the center, through the rings and at the ends there were small arrows. It looked like some sort of seal but it was hard to tell. Just because he had a hint of hope, he turned the hot water on and put a white wash rag in it, then brought the wet cloth to his chest and tried to scrub off the markings. When he saw that they didn't even fade, he glared and growled in frustration and scrubbed harder and harder until his chest was raw and he was near bleeding.

"Itachi.." A voice came from his right, he jerked his head around and looked at Sasori who seemed rather irritated but obviously he had no way of showing it, being a puppet.

"What is this? Get it off." Itachi demanded as he tried again to scrub off the tattoo but suddenly he found that he could no longer move his arms. He sighed and glared at the puppet master beside him. "Let me go." Itachi growled but Sasori did not, and with his chakra strings forced the man to walked out of the bathroom and sit on the edge of his bed.

"This is a soul seal. It is what I used to call your soul back to the world of the living. By this seal your soul is bound to your body until you die again, in which case your seal would slowly dissolve away and your soul would once again be free to move on." The man answered as he cleaned the spots where Itachi had ripped out the I.V's and had small plips of blood dripping down his arm. Carefully Sasori bandaged them and then stood back and looked at his 'experiment' so to say.

"You are the only one to have ever been successful in this type of procedure."

"Why did you bring me back." He Uchiha demanded. "I was with them. I was with my family and the other Uchiha members. The God of heaven is real as well, I met him, though he debated on whether to let me stay in the heavens or to downcast me to hell."

"My, you're talkative aren't you." Sasori answered after a bit of listening to the man before him. He chuckled when Itachi blushed for possibly the first time in his life.

"I...I just want to know why I'm here."

"Because Sasuke couldn't live with himself after Madara told him the truth. He's going to destroy the leaf village now as well. But before he did that he wanted to bring you back, because he felt you died in vain."

Itachi sighed and closed his weary eyes.

"Where is he." He asked, sounding more like his healthy Itachi self once again.

Sasori walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a needle and a small black bottle of some hidden substance. Itachi watched as the man stabbed the needle in the top and drew out a light orange syrum of some sort. This made the Uchiha a little nervous.

"He is out right now. He doesn't stick around long enough to eat or sleep. He only visits you during the day and then leaves again. Naturally it being late, he figured you would sleep until morning, so he left.

"What time is it?"

"Nearing one in the morning."

Itachi sighed and shifted away from Sasori a little when he took hold of his arm to inject whatever it was he had for him. Sasori sighed, raising a brow and chuckled slightly.

"Afraid of needles? You've softened since you've been dead." Sasori teased and forcefully took hold of Itachi's arm once again and then with precision slipped the needle under his skin, Itachi wore a look of discomfort as the man slowly pushed the substance into his body.

Then the burn came, and Itachi could do nothing but breath heavily and squirm a little, then as the moments ticked on, he began to wince and groan.

"W...What...was-"

"Its a syrum I created to forcefully recreate new cells in your body, since your body was dead it has forgotten how, it is still under the confusion that it is no longer living. That won't change for another week or so, so you will need to have this injection twice a day until your body stabilizes.

"Tsk...uhn..it..it's like fire..." Itachi winced and then fell back onto the blankets and began to writhe a bit, and crunch himself into a ball and wince, as tears welled up in his onyx eyes.

"It will only last about five minutes. If you can hold out until then." Sasori said as he drew a shot of morphine and injected it in as well. "This will help."

After another couple of minutes Itachi was feeling rather foggy again, but not quite as tired as he had before.

"H...How long, was I dead for..." Itachi asked as he began to relax a little more and the fire began to dull.

"Six months. But Sasuke had your body put into cryo. So you were preserved for the most part. I was able to heal your body while I had you in my test tube so to speak. For you see, after you died and I took you out of cryo, you were immediately put in my lab and I managed to sort of, regrow many of your organs. So that cancer that you had...it's no longer there. And your eyes, you may have noticed, are much better than before."

Itachi thought about it and the man was right, though he hadn't really paid much attention to it. His sight was remarkably better.

"At least the right eye is better. I injected my cell regeneration syrum in your eye as well, and old cells were recreated. The left eye did not want to take to the syrum so it remained the same, and you may still become completely blind in it. But your right eye is as new and effective as a childs."

Itachi sighed, this was too much to take in even for him. He just wanted to sleep again. Sasori seemed to pick up on this because he turned the lights down again and covered the man back up.

"You're body was dead. You need as much rest as you can get. I'll let Sasuke know of your current condition." Sasori said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Itachi closed his eyes and welcomed the dark, allowing his mind to drift into dreams.

….

Review Review please! tell me what you think! Poor Itachi xD


End file.
